


So does it feel like a Trial?(Exile Vilify)

by Shesfineshesnarrating



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesfineshesnarrating/pseuds/Shesfineshesnarrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got sucker's luck/ Have you given up?/ Does it feel like a trial?/ Does it trouble your mind/ The way you trouble mine?</p><p>Spoilers for The Fall of Reichenbach</p>
            </blockquote>





	So does it feel like a Trial?(Exile Vilify)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Vague mention of suicide  
> Spoilers: Reichenbach  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, will never be mine.  
> Notes: Not Beta-d, So, be gentle with me. This is seriously the first thing I have written creatively and finished in almost two years.  
> *Coughs* So, This was inspired by the song "Exile Vilify" by the National. Which, if you haven't heard go listen to.  
> Spoilers for The Fall of Reichenbach obviously. John's journal entry at the end is basically an updated version of the opening of The Final Problem. All apologies to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Also all the love in the world for everyone who has taken part in the I Believe in Sherlock campaign. I swear if Moffat and Gatiss don't mention it in the next series I will be very put out.

**Exile**  
_It takes your mind again_

**Vilify**  
_Don't even try_

 

Life goes on. Much the same as it was before Sher--, as before. I cannot return to Baker Street. I cannot return to the messages of hate from the people that “He” had supposedly lied to.

The only person “He” ever lied to though was himself; He was not the villain the papers made him out to be. He was the Hero of the story, the Stalwart Prince, while I was his ever loyal knight.

I hear what people say, know that they say I’m just as bad as “He” was. That they say I lied as well, that I probably wasn’t even a Doctor or a Veteran. That I was just in on the play act of “HIS” life. I move along ignoring the barbs and glares. Soon they will forget.

Than one day I see a sign. Its spray painted on a bus shelter near my new flat. Just four simple words **“I Believe Sherlock Holmes”** I think it’s a fluke, a prank from some kids.

But then more and more I see the words **“I Believe Sherlock Holmes” “Moriarty is REAL”** they are spray painted on walls, Worn as badges on coats, are shouted from twitter accounts and blogs. People refusing to believe the lie that Moriarty wove.

And I am done. Done playing the martyr, done letting the rest of the world vilify the greatest man I ever knew.

So I sit down and start typing the first entry into my blog in over year.

**I believe in Sherlock Holmes**

”It is with the heaviest of hearts that I finally put these words to the world. Many have judged upon themselves to tell the tale of what sort of man Sherlock was. So I will take it upon myself to tell the tale of the Great Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes and the Villainous Moriarty and the events with took them both from this world with many questions left behind. I was content to let this blog stand the way it was. But the words I have seen out in the world and which title this very post have changed my mind.

So here I sit and recount the final case and days with my Best Friend and colleague Sherlock Holmes. May you take this as you will but let it be known that the words I speak here and the complete and undeniable truth as I know it.

_Dr. John H. Watson M.D._


End file.
